Repo the Genetic Opera 2: Mag's Child part 1
by HeatherLisa7
Summary: Its been five months since the opera. Shilo left to explore the world, Mag is still dead but Nathan/Repo man never died. R/R please! All characters/OC


It was a dark night on the streets in the downtown area. A travel bus entered the city, there was only one person on it. She was a beautiful teenager, black straight hair, dark blue eyes with eye liner, a white Victorian lace blouse with a black corset dress over it. Her name was Ali and she was looking for her mother. She had heard that she got a job at Geneco but nothing else. Ali looked at the dark streets with the slice sluts, Ali headed to her boarding house, where she was going to stay.

The alleys were a bit different, there were a few Genecops but Ali eluded them and after an hour of walking she got to the boarding house. The gate was closed and there was a black iron rusty gate. Ali went to the speaker box and pushed the button.

"Hello I'm here. It's me. Ali," said Ali softly, hoping someone was here.

A man's voice came on, it was Nathan.

"Yes yes I'm coming. Please come through. I've been waiting for you," said Nathan hurriedly.

The gate opened and Ali slowly walked through.

Ali:

I feel like I'm at a show

I feel like a ghost

I know my resemblance is striking

I have my mother's eyes, her hair

I didn't even believe Marni died

All these years have come and gone

How did he put it?

Marni was my...god mom

Nathan was going through the hidden passage behind the chimney, getting rid of the Repo Man's things.

Nathan:

Where did my life go?

I could have just escaped

My burdens I can't erase

The singer I might of saved

Marni I need you now

Look what I've become

The nightmare that she will fear

Is the guardian you left alone

The months roll by without you,

5 have come and gone

I will raise Ali with the best intentions

But there is something I won't tell her

I am lost without you here!

I am only living out a lie.

Ali can never leave.

She will be in danger.

Nothing can bring her mother back.

Ali can never leave.

Nathan came out of the hidden passageway, Ali was looking at the gate, she was holding a necklace to her heart. Nathan opened the door and cleared, his throat, Ali turned around and smiled slightly.

"Hello Uncle Nate," said Ali, "I know I came early but I had to since my dad already bought the ticket."

Nathan stopped, just starring at Ali, "Oh my goodness. She looks exactly like all the females in my life. She is pale like Shilo, she has Marni's sincerity and Mag's hair."

"Are you alright? Should I come later?" asked Ali as she backed up.

Nathan shook his head, "No I'm sorry but you look like your mother. Please come in."

Ali walked inside and looked around, it was a beautiful place but it was like a tomb, it was cold and dusty.

Nathan closed the door and walked behind Ali, "I hope this is alright. There's a bedroom ready for you. I also was told that you needed new medication so here it is."

Ali looked at Nathan and took a white prescription bottle, "Thank you. I should go to bed. Its been a long night."

Ali headed upstairs but then Nathan called for her, "Wait a moment."

Ali looked at Nathan, "Yes?"

"I don't think you should go out until I tell you how the city has changed. The streets can be a bit...dangerous," said Nathan.

Ali nodded and headed upstairs, she saw which bedroom was her, it was a white bedroom with a window showing the whole city, a desk, a white end table with a clock and a watch. Ali put the watch on and a computer voice came on.

"Heart beat irregular. Take medication now," said the voice.

Ali felt dizzy, she took some of the medication and sat on the bed and sighed sadly.

Ali:

I'm...infected

I'm infected

By your genetics

Ali, I'm your doctor

Ali, I'm your father

Oh Ali, that was close

Take your medication

I'm infected by your genetics

Ali, you're my patient

Ali, be more patient

You have limitations, don't go chasing dreams

I must be protective

You cannot be reckless

That's what is expected when you are infected

I'm infected by your genetics  
I'm infected by your genetics  
And I don't think that I can be fixed  
No, I don't think that I can be fixed  
Tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a bitch?

It's this heart condition  
Damn this heart condition!  
Mother can you hear me?  
Thanks for the disease!  
Now I am sequestered  
Part of the collection  
That's what is expected when you are infected  
That's what is expected when you are infected  
That's what is expected when you are infected

How much of it's genetics?  
How much of it is fate?  
How much of it depends on the choices that we make?

I know I have her eyes, did I also inherit his shame?  
Is heredity the corporate, 'cause stop it  
or am I a slave?

I'm infected by your genetics  
I'm infected by your genetics  
What hope has a girl who is sick?  
My dream of a life past this fence  
It really makes no difference  
'Cause I know that I'll never be fixed  
Tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a bitch?

Oh, I want to go outside  
Outside  
Oh, I want to go outside  
Outside

Ali fell into her bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Amber was at Geneco, sitting in her father's old chair and now her chair. Her face was perfect again, she was wearing a white corset dress and had a red wig. Just then Luigi and Pavi came in, they worked for Amber sadly and had been trying to de-throne her.

"What the fuck do you want?" asked Amber.

"There's a new girl in town you might be interested in," said Luigi.

Amber rolled her eyes, "She'll probably turn into a Zydrate junkie."  
"Her name is very interesting," said Pavi.

"Get on with it!" yelled Amber.

"Her name is Alyssa Magdalene Wallace," said Luigi.

Amber stood up and stood in front of them, "Magdalene? As in Mag? Blind Mag? You will find her and get hooked on Zydrate. That will be the worse thing for her."

Luigi, Pavi and Amber maniacally laugh into the night.


End file.
